<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020: Shower Sex by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371383">Kinktober 2020: Shower Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Welcome Home Sex, soft dorks in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael comes home from Ohio and is greeted as one expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020: Shower Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgarner1227/gifts">mgarner1227</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rafael walks in the door after getting back from Ohio, he's greeted with a cheer, and then Sonny and Mike crowding him at the front and the back to hug him and kiss him hello. Rafael sinks into their affection. He's exhausted from his work and the travel, and Sonny and Mike propping him up and murmuring affection is everything he's been wanting for weeks. </p>
<p>"Sorry it took so long to be done out there," he says. </p>
<p>"You're doing important work," Mike replies as Sonny hums agreement. "We're proud of you."</p>
<p>Rafael wants to say he's proud of them, too. They've kept him up-to-date on everything via video calls and emails and texts, and he's celebrated with them as they've rattled off good news. Sonny's confidence as an ADA is growing steadily. Mike's squad in Homicide cleared the most cases they ever have in a month. He's also supported them when things have gone wrong, sympathizing with Sonny after Barth had gone for slut shaming and listening as Mike had recounted the particularly difficult details of the case of a murdered child. </p>
<p>But it hasn't been the same as being here. Being <em>home</em>. Not just emotionally available but also physically. Rafael leans back against Sonny and pulls Mike in close, and he sighs in contentment as they share air and space and the ability to touch. </p>
<p>"You smell like an airplane," Sonny says a few moments later. His arms are tight around Rafael's waist, his face buried in Rafael's hair. "Let's have a shower."</p>
<p>"In a minute," Mike replies. He's sliding his hands up and down Rafael's arms, which are draped over his shoulders, and he turns and kisses each of Rafael's wrists before stepping far enough away they can all start to move. </p>
<p>Rafael means to make a comment about how they've tried to all shower together before, and it's been a disaster. One shower head for three men in a crowded tub is a disaster waiting to happen. But just as he opens his mouth to say so, they reach the bathroom, and Rafael stops short at what he sees. </p>
<p>The shower head is new. The tub is new. The second shower head is <em>definitely</em> new. </p>
<p>"How the hell--"</p>
<p>"We got bored," Sonny says, his grin wide and pleased. "And we got to talking."</p>
<p>"And then we got to work," Mike adds, his own grin smaller but no less brilliant. "You've mentioned wanting a better shower head for awhile, and we sort of ran with it."</p>
<p>"This is beyond 'ran with it,' Rafael says, taking in the new set up. "Did you move the sink, too?"</p>
<p>"We had to for the new tub, but it was easy," Sonny says. "The pipes have a lot of connection points, so we just had to shift the sink to a new one."</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," Rafael says, staring at the soaking tub, then at the shower heads, then at Mike and Sonny. Rafael isn't useless when it comes to tools, but he is absolutely not someone who could casually re-do an entire bathroom in a few weeks. </p>
<p>"We were gonna go full out with a new sink and toilet and tile, but then we thought we'd leave you something to help us with," Mike says. "You're taking the week off, so you can do some of the planning and some of the work."</p>
<p>Rafael shakes his head. "You're both ridiculous," he says. "And I love you."</p>
<p>They swoop in for kisses, and Rafael gives them, so overfull with affection his eyes fill with tears. Before they can fall, Sonny steps back to start the water, and Mike starts stripping Rafael out of his travel clothes. </p>
<p>"We missed you," Mike murmurs as he pulls off Rafael's shirt, then starts on his belt. </p>
<p>"I knew that," Rafael replies. "And I missed you both, too."</p>
<p>"We knew that," Mike says, beaming as he opens Rafael's slacks. He finishes stripping Rafael quickly, then skins out of his own clothes. </p>
<p>Sonny's already in the shower and under the water, and it's so simple to step in and join him, to let Mike push him under the other spray and rinse off as Mike turns to Sonny and kisses him, open-mouthed and hungry, using the kiss as leverage to turn Sonny out of the water so Mike can get wet as well. </p>
<p>Rafael isn't surprised when Sonny turns from Mike's kiss to him and pulls him in close, keeping them both under the water as he kisses Rafael deeply. Rafael grabs Sonny's waist and follows the water as it sluices down Sonny's hips and ass. In another moment, they're both being pulled to the center of the shower and Mike, whose eyes are hot with promise and want. </p>
<p>Mike kisses Rafael as Sonny slips behind Rafael's back, fingers dragging over Rafael's chest and abdomen until they settle just above his half-hard dick. Sonny's own dick is hard against Rafael's back, and Mike's own is turning red at the tip as he reaches forward and takes Rafael in hand, then presses his own dick against it. </p>
<p>Sonny reaches from behind Rafael to add his hand to Mike's, and he sucks a kiss onto Rafael's shoulder as he starts to rub off against his ass. </p>
<p>"Missed you," Mike sighs into Rafael's mouth. </p>
<p>"Missed you," Sonny murmurs into his neck. </p>
<p>Rafael can't say anything, too caught up in the hot water and hotter grip on his dick, on the quiet, mewling sounds Mike only makes when he's especially desperate, and on the sticky-slick droplets of pre-come leaking from Sonny's dick onto his lower back. He kisses Mike instead, tracing the familiar shape of Mike's tongue with his own, then he turns his head and takes Sonny's kiss as well, doing his best to give them back even a little of the feelings they're giving him. </p>
<p>He comes in a steamy haze of lust and love, Mike burying a shout into his mouth as they kiss through his orgasm, and then Sonny growling and rubbing off faster, coming on Rafael's back not long after. Mike comes last, letting go of Rafael's dick so he can simply jerk off hard and fast, coming on Rafael's stomach and over Sonny's hand that rests there. </p>
<p>Mike and Sonny push and pull Rafael under the water, soaping his back and front, taking turns with the shampoo and conditioner. By the time they've finished, Rafael feels bright and clean like a well-scrubbed floor and he lazes between the shower heads, watching with half-lidded eyes as his men clean themselves up. </p>
<p>They dry off separately, though their elbows and arms brush each other, and then Sonny takes Rafael's hand and drags him towards the bedroom. The linens are fresh, and the whole room smells like sunshine and the wood polish Mike uses on the furniture. Rafael lets them tumble him into bed and curl around him like a punctuation mark in a set of parentheses. He dozes at first, the pleasure of being home, the pleasure they've just given him in the shower, making his blood tingle for minutes more. When he falls asleep, Sonny's hand is high on his chest, and Mike is pressed against him from chest to thigh. </p>
<p>He's home, Rafael thinks drowsily, and then he joins them in sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A gift from ThatEsqCrush</p>
<p>This was not betaed by M because it is, again, a gift! And I delight in getting to write it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>